1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a biaxial hinge assembly for use on hermetically sealed doors or closures such as hatch covers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a conventional biaxial hinge assembly: a stationary wing plate is rotatably connected with a connecting plate through a first pintle; and, the connecting plate is rotatably connected with a rotatable wing plate through a second pintle. The hinge assembly is mounted between a door and a box body to have the door rotatably mounted on the box body.
However, such conventional hinge assembly is disadvantageous in that the door extends outward in its closed position, because a waterproof packing, which is mounted on a stationary frame element of the box body and the like, is compressed by the door when the door is closed. Such compression produces a compressive stress in the packing which exerts its resilient force on the closed door to have the hinge assembly be partially sung on its first and second pintles as if the assembly were a folding knife in action in the closed position of the door.
Further, after the hinge assembly is mounted between the door and the box body and the like, the connecting plate of the assembly extends outward, which makes it impossible to have a front surface of the door be flush with that of the stationary frame element of the box body and the like in the closed position of the door.